


His Butler, Desire

by FanGirlyBree



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal, Ciel Phantomhive is a Brat, Demons, Desire, Lust, M/M, Masturbation, Passion, Underage Sex, Want, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2019-10-08 02:39:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17378027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirlyBree/pseuds/FanGirlyBree
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive begins to see his butler Sebastian as something more than a plaything, but he's not quite sure what to do about it.





	1. Chapter 1

Ciel sighed to himself as he watched out the window at Sebastian telling off Finni for his inadequate weeding of the garden again. It happened so often, but lately Ciel had noticed himself watching the interactions more frequently. It wasn’t that he cared so much about the act in itself, more that he was interested in anything Sebastian did as of late. Whether it was punishing one of his much less talented underlings, or enjoying the feeling of a cat’s midnight fur… everything he did made Ciel want to watch him. 

He knew in his heart that if things weren’t the way they were Sebastian would have no need of a thirteen-year-old boy such as himself. He knew that the contract they had was the reason the attractive man was around. He knew that underneath Sebastian didn’t even look the way he did now. He knew it was a hundred-year-old demon that he was crushing on. But fuck if he could help it. 

There had been several times it felt like something else. When Sebastian had taught him how to dance… whenever Sebastian held him in his arms, or when he was constantly saving Ciel. There had been times that their eyes had met, and Ciel thought just for a moment that there might be something more between them than just a contract, but… 

“Bloody hell.” He swore at himself, feeling his cheeks flushing as he thought of Sebastian’s strong arms around him. Maybe that was why he was always letting himself get into trouble. He liked Sebastian saving him. 

“Young master?” The voice behind him startled Ciel, and he stiffened, a look of surprise in his eyes as he turned to look at said man of his dreams standing in the doorway. “Are you quite alright?” 

“I’m fine.” Ciel answered rather roughly. He looked away, but he couldn’t help the soft blush on his cheeks. 

“Are you sure? You look flushed. Are you feeling unwell?” Sebastian came further into the room, carrying a tray of food. Ciel had been lost in thought and he hadn’t realized that it was lunch time. “I can add some honey to your tea if you’re feeling a bit of a cold.” 

“No, no.” Ciel shook his head, still trying to collect himself. He finally turned around, coming to sit at the desk and take a small drink of the warm liquid. It was perfect, like everything Sebastian ever brought him. Ciel found himself wondering if everything Sebastian ever did was perfect and he blushed as he wondered what Sebastian had hiding under his clothing. Even madam Red had commented on his physique when she’d come over, feeling the poor man up. Grell seemed to see it as well, constantly wanting attention from the butler. 

“Are you sure you’re alright?” Sebastian asked, noting the flush on Ciel’s cheeks again. “You’re acting rather strange this afternoon, master.” 

‘Master’. Ciel blushed deeply, looking away. He couldn’t help but wonder who would be calling who master if they were in bed together. He had a very deep suspicion it’d be the other way around. 

“Sebastian?” Ciel asked softly, unable to help himself, “Would… would you do anything I asked you to do?” 

“Of course, young master.” Sebastian answered confidently. He smiled serenely at Ciel. “What seems to be troubling you today?” 

“Even… Even if I asked you to… kiss me?” Ciel asked nervously, his hand shaking as he lifted the teacup shyly to his lips and avoiding Sebastian’s eyes. Sebastian stood straighter, blinking down at the young blue-eyed boy. 

“Well…” Sebastian began, tilting his head in confusion. “I’d do anything you asked, master, of course.” He murmured, but Ciel couldn’t help but hear the hesitation in his words. Ciel got up suddenly, knocking the tea over. Sebastian quickly moved to clean it up, and Ciel hurried out of the room. He wasn’t even halfway down the hall before he tripped in his rush, finding that Sebastian wasn’t quick enough to catch him like usual. He hit his head rather hard against a statue, but before the great marble thing fell on him Sebastian arrived, righting the decoration. 

“Sebastian.” Ciel murmured, feeling a bit woozy. He didn’t realize that he’d cut his head on the sharp corner of the statue. 

“Master.” Sebastian replied softly, lifting Ciel easily up into his arms. He carried Ciel into his bedroom, drawing the shades before producing an expensive-looking handkerchief to press against Ciel’s bloody forehead. Ciel wrapped his arms around Sebastian’s neck, pulling him closer, his soft sapphire eye shimmering in the dim light. 

“Sebastian.” Ciel whispered, his slender fingers tangling themselves up in Sebastian’s dark, unruly hair. Sebastian looked a bit concerned, but continued to gently wipe the blood off of Ciel’s forehead. “Have you ever…” Ciel began, breathing out slowly. “Have you ever /been/ with another man before?” He asked, the knock to the head taking away most of his normal tactfulness. Sebastian blinked, completely confused as to why his young master was asking such strange questions. 

“I… Master, what on earth do you mean?” Sebastian asked, frowning. “Are you alright? Did… good lord, did that knock to your head do more damage than I thought? I should have been there to catch you, I…” Sebastian cut off as Ciel ran his fingers down his cheek, touching his lips gently, wantingly. Sebastian pulled away gently, his crimson eyes concerned as he looked down at the young man laying in his bed, so small and helpless. “Please get some sleep, my lord.” Sebastian whispered gently, taking a few steps back. Ciel longed to call him back, but he couldn’t make the words form.


	2. Chapter 2

\---

Sebastian left the room reluctantly, frowning to himself as he tucked the bloodied handkerchief into his pocket. He ordered Finni to move the statue to a different place; hell he didn’t care if Finni destroyed the damn thing. What the hell was going through Ciel’s head when he fell into the thing Sebastian couldn’t fathom. He was acting rather strange even before he hit his head. Sebastian made a mental note to keep an eye on the young man for the next few days, at least. He hoped that maybe the sleep would help him feel better, if nothing else. 

\---

Ciel awoke the next day feeling extremely groggy, looking up into the face of a rather old doctor. He sighed a bit, sitting up and groaning at the headache that followed. 

“Careful young sir, you’ve just had stitches.” The doctor told him authoritatively. Ciel hated when older people felt like they could talk to him like that just because he was young. 

“I understand.” Ciel told him a bit harshly. “I’ll try to be a bit more careful in the future.” 

The doctor nodded, seemingly happy with the response. He left the room then, revealing Sebastian looking a bit worried on the other side of the door. Sebastian came inside, and Ciel found himself blushing a bit again. He looked away, feeling vulnerable under the scarlet gaze of the handsome demon. 

“You’re feeling sick again?” Sebastian asked worriedly. “Shall I call the doctor back in?”

“No, Sebastian, I’m fine.” Ciel told him softly. 

“I can’t help but feel responsible for your injuries, Master.” Sebastian told Ciel, coming closer to examine the few stitches that Ciel now had on his forehead. “I’m sorry that I didn’t catch you, or sense your illness beforehand. You’ll do best to stay in bed for the next few days in the least, and let’s hope that cut doesn’t scar. I’d hate for your pretty face to scar.” 

“Why do you say things like that to me?” Ciel grumbled, looking away. He grumbled, moving to get out of the bed, but Sebastian grabbed him, forcing him to stay in bed. Ciel looked up at Sebastian, blushing deeply as Sebastian brought his face closer, a serious look on his face. 

“Stay. In. Bed.” Sebastian whispered forcefully. Ciel blinked, reaching up to touch Sebastian’s cheek gently. Sebastian blinked, furrowing his brow. Ciel hesitated for a moment before leaning up, kissing Sebastian gently. Sebastian, though confused, kissed him back for a brief moment before pulling away, tilting his head and chuckling a bit. “What was that about?” He asked softly. 

“Shut up.” Ciel growled, grabbing Sebastian and bringing him down for another kiss. Sebastian didn’t fight this time, straddling Ciel with his hands. He kissed Ciel back warmly, licking his smirking lips with a soft moan as he pulled away. 

“Who knew you’d taste so good, young master.” He murmured, his deep voice rumbling deep in his chest. Ciel blushed deeply, his eyes widening. Sebastian gently undid Ciel’s eyepatch, running his long fingers lovingly over his ‘marked’ eye, smiling wider as Ciel opened it, his mark shimmering in the dim light. “It’s like a sample of your soul.”

“Sebastian.” Ciel whispered, hunger growing in his eyes as he looked up into the velvety red eyes of his butler. Sebastian’s grin grew. 

“How long have you been looking at me like this, Master?” Sebastian asked, grinning devilishly. Ciel squirmed, unable to take the scrutiny. 

“Kiss me again, Sebastian.” 

“Is that an order?” Sebastian looked down into Ciel’s eyes, his smirk wide and playful. Ciel looked away, shaking his head. 

“It’s not.” He murmured. He didn’t want this to be something that was ordered. He wanted Sebastian to want him. He wanted to belong to him in more ways than just owing him a soul when he died. Sebastian stood up straight, laughing a bit as he brushed his fingers through Ciel’s soft blue-black hair. 

“Get some rest, my lord.” Sebastian told Ciel gently, a smirk still playing on his features as he left the room. Ciel looked out the window, his lips still tingling from Sebastian’s kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

\----

Ciel spent a few days in bed, feeling embarrassed all the time Sebastian came into the room. Sebastian didn’t even say anything about the kiss, he went about his business, bringing meals and tea for Ciel like normal. Sebastian couldn’t help but smirk to himself every time Ciel looked away, though, his scarlet eyes flicking down to the young boy’s plump, tasty lips. He forbade the rest of the staff from entering the room, claiming that the young master needed his rest, and the buffoons would only serve to upset him. 

Sebastian knew that it was the truth, Ciel didn’t like it when anybody saw him when he was vulnerable, but he liked seeing him so open. When he was tired he said things that he truly meant. Sebastian always would get Ciel ready for bed, but while he was taking his pain medicine, Ciel was much more open about things. 

Sebastian took a deep breath to calm his features as he entered Ciel’s bedroom that night, the lamps flickering dimly on Ciel’s pristine features. Ciel was looking out the window at the sky, the stars shimmering outside the glass. Sebastian fetched Ciel’s bedshirt, laying it at the foot of his bed and waiting patiently for Ciel to turn his cerulean eyes to him. Ciel smiled a bit groggily at the demon, his eyes sparkling. 

“Sebastian.” He whispered, reaching out for him. Sebastian was taken aback, but he walked around the bed to be in Ciel’s reach, grunting in surprise as Ciel wrapped his arms around him, pulling him into a hug and burying his face in Sebastian’s slender abdomen. Sebastian hesitated for a moment before gently tangling his gloved fingers in Ciel’s blue-black hair. Ciel looked up at him, his eyepatch falling to reveal his marked eye. He smiled so happily up at Sebastian that the demon couldn’t help himself. 

He leaned down, tilting the boy’s head up to meet his lips in a warm kiss. Ciel moaned softly, his fingers tangling in Sebastian’s shirt, pulling him closer as he deepened the kiss. Sebastian breathed out sharply as Ciel pulled him down into the bed, laying back into the pillows. Sebastian caught himself against the plush mattress, finding himself moaning in pleasure as he pulled his lips reluctantly away from Ciel’s. 

Ciel smiled up at Sebastian again, looking so god-damned vulnerable that Sebastian had to fight the urge to eat the boy up. Sebastian’s hair fell in his face and he found with a shock that he wasn’t completely in control of himself. He’d let himself lean into the kiss… he was feeling something for the boy, something more than a demon’s hunger. 

Sure, he’d slept around, he saw sex as a tool; if a very pleasurable tool, it was still just a tool. He’d never felt anything for the humans he fucked. He licked his bottom lip and very forcefully stood up straight, his face scrunched in a disgusted look. Ciel’s smile disappeared and he reached out for Sebastian again, finding that Sebastian didn’t return the embrace this time. 

“Sebastian.” Ciel murmured again, his voice so meek that Sebastian felt a twinge of guilt. It wasn’t Ciel’s fault that he was feeling the way he did. He would just have to try harder to keep control. 

He left quickly after getting Ciel dressed and the young boy fell asleep. His medicine made him tired, which was fine with Sebastian. 

The next day Sebastian tried his best to keep his distance from Ciel, but every glance sent a small chill up the demon’s spine. Night came again and Sebastian felt his heartbeat speed up as he entered Ciel’s bedroom. Ciel was sitting up waiting for him, seeming like he was more in control tonight. Sebastian let out a deep sigh of relief, grabbing the nightshirt and coming closer. 

“Sebastian, come here.” Ciel demanded, and Sebastian crossed the room with a small smirk. When he was closer, however, he instantly regretted letting his guard down. The look in Ciel’s eyes was intoxicating. “Kiss me like you did last night.” Ciel whispered, a husky tone to his voice that Sebastian hadn’t heard from him before. Before he could argue his body had reacted, leaning down for a hungry kiss. Ciel moaned hotly in surprise, his arms snaking around the taller man’s neck, pulling him closer. 

Sebastian felt his breath catch in his throat but he couldn’t stop himself. He climbed onto the bed, pushing the vulnerable boy down into the pillows again. He pulled away after a long moment, breathing out shakily and closing his eyes. Ciel’s hands tangled in Sebastian’s hair, tugging at him, demanding another kiss. Sebastian stayed still, knowing that any movement could lead to this night going somewhere Ciel wasn’t ready to go. 

“Sebastian, please.” Ciel whispered, his voice full of desire. Sebastian opened his eyes hesitantly, clearing his throat and getting off of the bed. Hunger coursed through him as he pulled his gloves off with his teeth, his eyes never leaving Ciel’s. Ciel sat up as Sebastian grabbed his nightshirt, moving obediently as Sebastian undressed him. Sebastian drank in every moment, letting his bare fingers wash over every inch of Ciel’s porcelain skin as he uncovered it. 

He could hear Ciel’s breathing hitch with every move, but thankfully the boy remained quiet. When it finally came to remove Ciel’s pants, Sebastian hesitated for only a moment before pulling the pants off, revealing Ciel’s small penis. Ciel breathed out sharply, blushing as Sebastian moved his eyes from Ciel’s gaze to look down at the now-naked form of his master. Ciel instinctively covered himself up, but Sebastian grunted in displeasure, moving Ciel’s limbs back to a position he could adequately look at him. 

Sebastian moved to run his fingers very gently along Ciel’s member, smiling devilishly as he hardened. Ciel squirmed, whimpering softly. Sebastian doubted if the boy even knew what to do with an erection. He wrapped his long fingers around the stiff member, slowly beginning to stroke him. He turned his eyes back up to Ciel’s face, feeling pleasure with every twinge and squirm that the pleasure he knew he was giving to Ciel caused. 

It didn’t last too long, Ciel came in a matter of minutes. Sebastian breathed out slowly, listening to Ciel moan and breathe hard, the intoxication of his first climax probably leaving his whole body tingling. Ciel opened his eyes, looking down at Sebastian with desire and Sebastian sighed lightly, very gently putting his nightshirt on him. 

“Wait,” Ciel began, but Sebastian touched his lips, silencing him. 

“That’s all for tonight, young master.” Sebastian whispered, his voice strained with the effort of holding himself back. He knew if he stayed in the room much longer he would ravage that small body until he was bloody. Ciel nodded, which made Sebastian sigh deeply in relief, leaving the room. 

“Goodnight,” Ciel whispered to the darkness as Sebastian closed the door.


	4. Chapter 4

\---

Ciel lay in bed for a while after Sebastian left, his heartbeat pounding in his ears. He’d never… felt anything like that before. He knew that a boy his age should probably experiment with masturbation, but he’d never really thought about it seriously. He never felt that way for someone deeply enough to get an erection, so he’d never had to deal with it. 

The way Sebastian looked at him, though, the steely look in his eyes, the pure unadulterated hunger in his kisses and his touch. Ciel wanted more. He wanted to see Sebastian’s body naked beside him. He wanted to touch Sebastian… there, as well. He wanted to return the favor. 

The next few days flew by without incident; Sebastian seemed insistent on keeping his distance after jerking Ciel off. Ciel waited with anticipation every night, only to lie awake in disappointment after Sebastian left without so much as a kiss.

Ciel began feeling better before long and he was released from bedrest, free to go about his business again. He couldn’t get that night out of his head, and often found himself stroking a hard erection to completion, thinking about the way Sebastian did it. He whimpered one day as he watched Sebastian out of the window of his study, remembering the first time they’d talked about kissing in this exact spot. That seemed like an eternity ago. He felt his member stiffen and he smiled lightly to himself, devising a plan to make Sebastian take care of it again this time. He’d started to grow tired of his own hand. 

He turned as Sebastian entered with his tea, a devilish smirk playing on Ciel’s features as he watched his butler walk over. 

“Today’s tea is Earl Gray, served with a slice of raspberry and blackberry cheesecake, master.” Sebastian recited, not noticing the smirk on Ciel’s face. 

“Are we going to be disturbed?” Ciel asked in a calm tone. Sebastian looked up into his blue gaze, looking a bit confused. 

“I’ve given the rest of the household sufficient tasks to keep them occupied, young master.” 

“Good.” Ciel nodded, getting up and drawing the blinds, trying to ignore his frantically beating heart. “Sit down.” He ordered, pointing Sebastian to a chaise lounge in the corner of the room. Sebastian knew better than to ignore one of his master’s orders, so he crossed the room silently, sitting down on the plush furniture. 

Ciel locked the door with shaking fingers, turning his gaze to Sebastian and removing his eyepatch, his marked eye glowing softly in the dark room. Sebastian watched him warily, but remained silent as Ciel walked closer. Ciel didn’t say a word as he approached, simply took Sebastian’s hands one by one, removing his gloves and running his soft fingers over the mark on the back of Sebastian’s hand almost lovingly; possessively. Although Ciel knew that it was the other way around; that he belonged to the demon; he also knew that part of the contract made Sebastian his. At least until he consumed his soul. 

“Young master,” Sebastian began, but Ciel looked up into his scarlet eyes, his gaze immediately shutting down any kind of rebuttal he was preparing. Ciel knew that Sebastian would try to stop him, and if he wanted to he could order Sebastian to let him do what he wanted, but he’d rather do it without resorting to that. He wanted this to be pleasurable on both sides. He took a shaky breath before climbing on Sebastian’s lap, straddling him and pressing his eager erection against Sebastian’s tight abdomen. He tangled his hands in Sebastian’s hair, moving in for a hot kiss that wasn’t returned. He grunted in annoyance, pulling away after a moment to give Sebastian and searing look. 

“Kiss me back you imbecile.” Ciel growled between gritted teeth. 

“Is that an ord-”

“No, it’s not an order.” Ciel snapped. Things weren’t going as he’d planned for them to go. Sebastian had clearly taken the time between now and last time they’d been together to steel his resolve. “Why are you fighting this,” Ciel murmured, mostly to himself. He couldn’t understand why Sebastian only wanted him on his own terms. Why Ciel couldn’t make Sebastian want him when he wanted Sebastian. He licked his bottom lip, doing something that surprised even him. 

Ciel shoved his hand down Sebastian’s pants, grabbing rather aggressively at Sebastian’s substantial cock, prompting a synchronized gasp from himself and Sebastian. Ciel hadn’t expected it to be so big. Even if he hadn’t been as small as he was, the massive dick would still be bigger than his hand. As it was, he was just able to grasp it. He found himself running his fingers slowly along the shaft, his breathing hard and finding his mind going to forbidden corners of imagination, wondering what Sebastian could do with that thing. He looked up into Sebastian’s eyes again, noticing the dark hunger there again and he smiled in victory. 

Before he knew what was happening he was flipped onto his stomach on the lounge, a grunt of surprise leaving him. Sebastian grabbed onto his hips, raising his ass into the air and tightening his fingers into his slender hips. Ciel looked up at Sebastian, a little bit scared as to what was going to come next. 

“This is what you want, isn’t it, you filthy boy?” Sebastian asked darkly, moving so that he was kneeling on the chaise lounge behind Ciel’s ass. Ciel felt his heart leap into his throat. Sebastian’s fingers invaded his clothing, tugging gently at Ciel’s well-fitting shorts. 

“Wait, I-” Ciel began, grunting in surprise as Sebastian tugged his hips backward, resting his ass right on his large erection. Ciel moaned hotly without thinking, closing his eyes and pressing his forehead into the velvety fabric as Sebastian began dry-humping him. Ciel felt his own erection grow with the soft grunts coming from Sebastian with each move, and soon he felt his undergarments soaking with precum. Sebastian flipped Ciel around again without warning, Ciel looking up at him with a flushed face and open lips, his breath coming in hard, ragged gasps. 

“You do want me to fuck you,” Sebastian whispered, and Ciel whimpered in response. Ciel blinked in surprise as Sebastian slipped his thumb gently into Ciel’s open mouth, but without much thought he began sucking, closing his eyes and moaning in pleasure. Sebastian began slowly stroking Ciel, moving his thumb in and out of his mouth in time with his slow strokes. Ciel realized after a moment that his pants were soon undone and his dick was out, Sebastian’s slender and experienced fingers stroking him with finesse. 

The moans escaping Ciel made him blush deeply, sure that Mae-Rin could probably hear him from where ever she was working in the house, but he couldn’t make himself care. In a swift motion Sebastian had taken his thumb out of Ciel’s mouth, and before Ciel could even ask what the deal was, his thumb was inside of Ciel, making his whole body quiver in surprise. 

“Relax, young master.” Sebastian whispered softly, slowly moving his slick thumb in and out of Ciel’s ass, coaxing him to relax and matching his slow stroking of Ciel’s dick. Ciel closed his eyes, moaning hotly and crying out as he came in ecstacy. Sebastian was up and pulling his gloves on far too quickly for Ciel’s liking, and he breathed out in a huff, looking up at Sebastian. 

“Let… let me,” Ciel began, motioning to Sebastian’s still rock-hard cock showing through his pants. Sebastian chuckled to himself, shaking his head. 

“Mae-Rin can take care of me,” He replied with a playful smirk. “She’s been dying to get a piece of me since she entered your service.” 

“No!” Ciel yelled childishly. “You’re mine!” 

He sat for a moment, half-naked and extremely embarrassed by his outburst. Sure, that’s what he thought to himself, but he’d never expected to actually say it to his butler. Ciel looked at the wall, not daring to look at the expression on Sebastian’s face. He gasped as a gloved hand tangled itself in his hair, turning his face back toward the taller, gloved man. 

Sebastian’s face was inches from Ciel’s, and his eyes shimmered with a deep, dark hunger that made Ciel’s exhausted dick twitch in desire. 

“I belong to you, young master.” Sebastian replied softly, his lips twisting into a devilish smile. “And you to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh goodness, this is my first time writing something like this, so I'm not 100% how it will be taken, but Black Butler is one of my favorites, so I had to do this if only for myself. Will be multi-chaptered, so hopefully I'll be able to keep it up, even though I've had a few problems with that lately.


End file.
